This invention relates generally to improvements in a gate assembly for a coin selecting and separating device, and more particularly to the interconnection and functional cooperation of such gates in their operative position relative to a main plate.
In heretofore conventional coin selecting and separating devices, the gates were hingedly connected to the main plate and were structurally and operatively associated with the main plate without direct interconnection and association together when in the closed position relative to the main plate.